So Long
by Shirley007
Summary: Logan thinks Max and Alec are together. Alec thinks he should make the best of the given situation. What will happen? After 'Hello Goodbye'


**Disclaimer : I do not own Dark Angel**

**This one shot takes place after 'Hello Goodbye'.**

**Logan believes Max and Alec to be together.**

**When the world thinks you are together, why not make the most of it?**

**Written from Alec's point of view.**

**

* * *

  
**

I've had a thing for Max ever since I met her, but ofcourse I never told her.

Manticore always taught us not to become too emotionally attached, since it would lead to disaster.

At first it had just been a physical attraction and since she was to be the key element to garantee succes concerning my mission, I had squashed down any interest I might have had for her immediately.

After Manticore was burned and I got to spend more time with her, I realized she was actual a really good girl.

So she kicked my ass and verbally assaulted me on a daily basis, but in the end her heart was in the right place.

Getting to know her, I realized it had developed into something more than just physical attraction. I didn't dare to utter the word infatuation or love even, but regrettably that was how I felt about her.

I was shocked to hear about Ben, but couldn't help rejoicing inside.

The fact that she had trusted me enough to confide in me like that and comfort her afterwards had my head spinning and my heart soaring.

When Max told me she had let Logan believe we were together, I thought I was going to fall from my stool. But fantasies that had plagued my mind for too long might be able to come reality if I played my cards right. So I acted as if she was delusional as I hid my smile and agreed to have her back. _Didn't I always?_

We had been sitting at Crash for about an half an hour, when my eyes found a figure at the entrance.

I couldn't hide my smug smile as I watched Logan walk in and hesitate at the doorway as he saw us sitting at the bar. Logan squared his shoulders and headed straight towards us.

"Computerboy, 9 o'clock." I said to Max before downing my Scotch.

My body had already turned towards our approaching visitor, when Max suddenly grabbed my shirt and pulled me closer.

"Work with me." She hissed. _With pleasure._

She crashed her lips to mine and I heard the Ordinary suck in a deep breath as her hot little pink tongue came darting out and licked my bottom lip.

I opened up eagerly and moaned as her sweet taste infiltrated my mouth.

My brain seemed to shut off as I could only focus on her taste. I moaned in her mouth again as I grabbed her waist and pulled her into my lap, making sure she felt the raging hard on I was sporting.

Max moaned as she grinded into it, making me break apart from her, groaning and gasping at the same time.

"God Max." I moaned as she attacked my neck with her hot little mouth.

Someone cleared his throat loudly and although Max didn't break her focus from my neck, my eyes snapped open and I looked over to see a very livid and heartbroken Logan staring at us with wide eyes.

"Hey buddy, you need something?" I asked, my voice still thick with lust. I tried to grin, but my mouth fell open instantly as Max's teeth pierced my skin making me groan out loud.

"Shit Max!" I growled as my hold on her waist tightened and I pressed her more forcefully into my arousal. Max threw her head back as a delicious purr came from deep within her chest.

"Max! Home, now!" I growled, succesfully taking control of this situation and Max didn't need to think twice as she grabbed her jacket and zipped it up.

I waved at Logan as Max pulled me outside with her.

I thought she was going to slap me for pushing her too far, but she just ran towards her Ninja and ordered me to get on.

I let my hands explore her body as she drove us to my appartment, a little bit surprised at the fact that she didn't once mention it or tell me to keep my hands to myself.

The scent of her arousal was really starting to affect me and my eyes rolled into the back of my head as she squirmed on the bike, making her ass gyrate into my groin.

As we got to my appartment we hastily ran up the stairs and busted through the front door.

I waited for her to make her move, since she had always displayed a rather dominant nature.

As I stood there battling my own instincts as an Alpha male that makes us dominant by nature, Max shocked the hell out of me by taking off her clothes and fixing her gaze to the floor in a submissive manner.

The tension between us had been building for far too long already, so I quickly shed my own clothes and picked her up, carrying her like a real caveman into my bedroom.

I threw her onto the bed and watched as the matress made her body bounce a bit.

"What do you want, Maxie?" I growled as she licked her lips looking over at my body.

As her eyes trailed over my ripped body and finally rested on my large manhood, I took notice of her flawless olive skin, the way her dark hair was sprawled out on my pillow, her plump lips, those full breasts with delicious dark brown nipples and that bare pussy that was just calling at me to pound into her.

She timidly got to her knees and moved to the end of the bed, where I was standing. Her eyes were fixed on my throbbing erection and she licked her lips at the sight of it.

"Do you want to taste me, Maxie?" I purred as her nails scratched delightfully at my chest.

"Alec...please." She begged and I lost it then.

"Open up!" I growled as I shoved myself in that delicious mouth of hers.

My hands found their way into her hair and guided the movements on my shaft as I thrusted myself into her mouth over and over again. She handled it like a pro though as she ran her tongue around each time I moved back and sucked hard when I moved into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat repeatedly. Nothing had ever felt this good and I growled out her name in pleasure. Her hands that had been rubbing my thighs moved towards my balls, where she squeezed me none too gently and with a heavy grunt I released into her mouth.

She looked up at me with those brown doe eyes as she swallowed every drop of me and I thought I would cum again just from the sight of her.

She crawled back and stayed on all fours as she looked back at me over her shoulder, sending me a seductive smile. For once I praised Manticore for doing at least one thing right and giving us this incredible stamina. I moved unto the bed, untill I was positioned right behind her and with one hard thrust I was inside of her heat.

"Maxxxxxx." I hissed as I felt her tight and wet around me.

"Alec, please." She pleaded as she slowly moved back to get closer to me and to create some friction, seeing as how I had stilled inside of her.

I grabbed a fist of her hair and tugged it hard, making her arch back and using it as leverage as I started to pound uncontrollably into her.

"Faster!" She cried out, making me actually work for it and I obeyed driving into her at superhuman speed.

"Harder!" She cried out then, to which I made sure to put more power behind my thrusts.

I released her hair and let my hand find it's way between her legs. Finding her clit, I started to rub it furiously as I moved inside of her at a frenzied pace.

"Alec...close." She gasped and I pinched her clit hard.

Instantly, she clenched around me as she screamed out my name.

I pulled out of her and sat down, pulling her into my lap and eager to please, she guided me back inside as she bounced on top of me. I held her tightly around the waist as I guided her movements a little.

I could feel the pressure building and the need to release became unbearable as I threw her onto her back and moved back between her legs, pounding into her furiously.

My chest rubbed against her taut nipples with each movement and her moans were becoming louder and quicker.

As I felt the rush from my release, I buried myself deeply inside of her and she clenched around me like a vice overtaken by her own orgasm. We both acted on pure instinct as our teeth sank into eachothers necks at exactly the same time, making us shudder violently as another orgasm ran through our bodies.

_Now you're mine, Maxie. Forever._

A pager went off and I growled possessively at the device, before crushing it against the wall.

"Mine!" I said between gritted teeth, although I was aware Logan couldn't hear me.

"Yours." Max sighed, before pulling me back down onto the bed with her and snuggling up against me.

"That's right and don't you ever forget it." I said with a cocky grin.

"Like I could forget being mated to an ass!" Max quipped as she rolled her eyes, before letting out a content sigh and falling asleep in my arms.

I chuckled a little at my mate's antics, before dozing off myself.

* * *

**This was a one shot.**

**No sequels or following chapters.**

**Hope you liked it though.**

**Love,**

**Shirley**


End file.
